


Midnight Poker

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: Sawyer and Juliet have a night to themselves and enjoy a little time with some friends.  *AU off-island one-shot.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own an original one.

“Hey now that’s cheatin’!”

 

Sawyer whined from across the table like a child at Juliet’s good friend David. David smirked from behind his cards. 

 

“Am I cheating? I’ve never lost a game.”

 

Juliet frowned at David and shook her head. She knew David like the back of her hand. Giving her own look of seriousness, she looked at David with her piercing blue eyes.

 

“David, why are you lying?”

 

Picking up another card, he sighed.

 

“Says you who waited twelve years to have another baby.”

 

Juliet folded and put her cards down on the table in front of her. 

 

“You are deflecting from the real topic David. I don’t see what that has to do with the game. Remind me again who saved your ass when you came to work with a tequila hangover the next day and I covered for you saying that you were under the weather?”

 

David’s eyes softened as he looked over at Juliet over his cards. 

 

“Who was there to help you after your fertility injections didn’t work when you tried them on yourself? Who was there to help you through the anger and the tears? I was.”

 

Sawyer made jealous eyes at David and narrowed them. 

 

“Wait, you two were together?”

 

Juliet and David looked on at Sawyer with horrified expressions on their faces.

 

“Oh god no! We’re friends, nothing more.”

 

Sawyer put his cards down and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an answer.

 

“Well you sure don’t act like it to me. You two act like yer married.”

 

David felt his jaw drop when he saw Sawyer’s cards. 

 

“You had a royal flush this whole time? Guess I owe you some money.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Juliet held a cup of tea in her hands while Sawyer held a cup of coffee. He held up a crisp looking fifty dollar bill in his hand.

 

“Can’t believe I won fifty bucks last night.”

 

Juliet shook her head and ran a hand over her baby belly. 

 

“Fifty bucks we don’t need, especially not with the airline settlement we’ve got. We’re already set for life. You just had to keep egging David on didn’t you?”

 

Sawyer gave her a dimpled smile.

 

“Damn right I did. The man’s a sucker.”

 

Juliet closed her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Sometimes James, I don’t think you’ll ever learn.”

 

Opening her eyes, she heard heavy footsteps enter the kitchen. David walked in with tousled hair and a drawn and tired expression written across his aging handsome features. 

 

"Please tell me you have a pot of coffee going?"

He hadn't meant for the groan to escape his mouth. It just had. Juliet smiled and got a coffee mug down from a hook hanging under the cupboard. Pouring a fresh cup for him, she set the welcomed beverage in front of him at the kitchen table. Juliet took a seat next to David and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you to stop with the Rum while you were ahead. But you are so stubborn. You won't listen."

David was about to respond to Juliet's barb when he felt something wet under his left foot. Moving the chair, he saw a puddle collecting on the floor under Juliet's chair. 

 

"Ok mama, we got to get you to the hospital."

 

Juliet blew out a breath and looked at the puddle on the floor. 

 

"Don't worry, fluid's clear. I'm glad this is finally happening. I've tried everything under the sun to try and induce labor. Mayra's three weeks late."

 

Juliet looked toward the stairs and called up them.

 

"Cara! Hayley! Come on girls! Get dressed! The baby is coming!"

 

End


End file.
